<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Further by RecedingSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830357">Just a Little Further</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity'>RecedingSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Crying, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Self-Sacrifice, Skye cries, Violence, Wakes &amp; Funerals, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was terrified. She's been scared before, of course. The first time the Shark got attacked, the time when Tina had gotten hurt from an explosion, the time when she thought she'd lost Ollie- all of these had scared her. But this...? This horrified her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on..come on, just a bit more! We can make it, we can..we can make it, we're nearly there!"</p>
<p>Midas was alarmed at how muffled Skye's voice sounded. It sounded like she was miles away, when in reality, the girl was right next to him, helping him walk.</p>
<p>"Are you with me? Midas?"</p>
<p>The man blinked a few times, inhaling sharply, which only brought him more pain. He could only make a small noise of acknowledgment, one arm around Skye's shoulders. His other hand was clasped firmly over his stomach, a horrendous splotch of color staining his front and his hand red. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to stand if it weren't for Skye.</p>
<p>And honestly? Skye was terrified. She's been scared before, of course. The first time the Shark got attacked, the time when Tina had gotten hurt from an explosion, the time when she thought she'd lost Ollie- all of these had scared her. But this...? This horrified her.</p>
<p>The Agency was under attack by enemies who possessed a way better skill set than what she was used to. The other Agents were at their own bases, unaware of the events that we're currently transpiring. The only reason that Skye was even here was because she had promised Midas.</p>
<p>She promised him that she would visit him, keep him company. Midas hadn't asked for it, but he didn't decline, either. Skye knew he was lonely. There was a certain...emptiness that shone in his gaze, and the girl always wanted to make it go away. He deserved to be happy, to have someone to talk to.</p>
<p>But fun and games wasn't what the day had in store. No, the Agency was attacked, henchmen being killed left and right, bodies dropping like flies, blood painting the floors and the walls... Skye had almost been killed. One of the attackers, they'd shot at her, but they missed. They missed her, only to shoot their shot at Midas instead, who had moved just in time in front of the girl. Midas had been swift to return the favor, delivering a bullet to their head. But the second they collapsed, Midas nearly did as well.</p>
<p>"Down the stairs- we just have to go down the stairs, okay?" Skye spoke quickly, turning her head to look at her leader. He looked...awful. Like he was about to collapse. "Midas?"</p>
<p>"What.." was Midas' breathy response, clearly struggling to comprehend Skye's words.</p>
<p>The sounds of more gunshots and yelling made Skye flinch, tightening her side grip on Midas a little. "C'mon, you can do it! You're stronger than anyone I know, just c'mon..!" She urged, helping him downwards. The girl yelped in panic when Midas stumbled once they reached the bottom, collapsing down to his hands and knees, regardless of the assistance he was getting. "No no no, get up, get up..!" Skye exclaimed, panic and heavy concern in her voice as she knelt down in front of Midas, trying to help him to his feet again.</p>
<p>"M..move.." Midas mumbled, incoherently, using one hand reach for one of his guns in his holsters.</p>
<p>"What?" Skye responded quickly, panicky, having not understood what he'd said.</p>
<p>"Move..!" Midas repeated, more comprehensible this time as he brought himself more up on his knees with a grimace. He uses his right arm to basically shove Skye to the right, making the girl yelp a little. Midas then raised his gun, squeezing the trigger a few times at an attacker who had been about to shoot Skye from behind. Midas then dropped his gun, panting, leaning his side against the wall and clutching at his profusely bleeding stomach in very obvious pain, but he also seemed just...tired. Incredibly tired.</p>
<p>Skye looked at the now dead attacker for a moment before looking back to Midas, moving closer to him. "We gotta move, Midas- we have to get out of here, we just have to get outside!" She said, doing her very best to be encouraging, to be positive. But it was...It was difficult right now. She was so scared... "P-please keep your eyes open..!"</p>
<p>Midas blinked, attempting to clear his vision, but it didn't really work. Everything was just a haze. Only Skye was slightly in focus. "Go..you need to go..." Midas breathed, his arm giving out and making him fall to his side.</p>
<p>"No! No no no, I'm not leaving you!" Skye said, crawling closer to Midas and pulling him close to her. "Y-you can make it! C'mon, just- l-let me- how do I stop the bleeding, I don't-" She panicked, looking down at Midas' stomach, her vision becoming blurry with tears. "You gotta help me, I don't- I don't know what to.."</p>
<p>"Skye.." Midas rasped, only for her to keep fretting and panicking. So, he did something that he only just barely had the strength for. With a pitiful noise of pain, Midas leaned up, wrapping his arms around Skye in a hug, as tight as his weakness would allow. This shut Skye up immediately. "Skye, please...go," Midas whispered. "...Thank you for s..spending time with m-me.."</p>
<p>Skye's eyes only filled even more with tears, and they spilled down her cheeks rapidly. "Stop it..s-stop it, right now..!" She cried, hugging Midas tighter.</p>
<p>"Get her out of here.." Midas spoke a bit louder, really having to try to do so. It confused Skye, but then it made sense as she felt hands grabbing at her, pulling her away from Midas, hearing multiple 'yes sir's. The few henchmen that were left alive were ordered to get Skye out of here and to safety.</p>
<p>"No..no! No, let me stay with him! No no, no, let me go! Please!" Skye pleaded as she was pulled up, quickly being escorted towards the exit.</p>
<p>Midas pushed himself more up into a sitting position, back against the wall as he just..stared. He stared ahead, watching his henchmen take Skye to safety. His blurry vision was then obstructed by someone, a nameless person whom Midas cared not for. Then he saw the gun, raising to his head. But Midas didn't cower. He didn't fear. No.</p>
<p>Midas smiled. He closed his eyes, and he smiled, because he knew that Skye would be safe. His other Agents would be safe. They would be okay. It was himself who these people were after. His Agents, his family...they'd be okay. Midas heard the safety of the gun being clicked off, and-</p>
<p>Skye turned her head just in time. Or rather, at the worst time. A loud bang ricocheted off the walls, louder than any other weapon going off. And Skye screamed. Skye screamed, watching Midas' head slam back against the wall before he collapsed down to his side, and it took mere seconds for a pool of blood to puddle underneath him.</p>
<p>The only thing louder than that gunshot was Skye's screams and sobs of pure, undeniable agony as she was practically dragged out of the Agency, screaming Midas' name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make a part 2 to this because I need to vent hsjdjsj alSO- I'm so sorry about how late the next chapter of Do or Die is, I swear I'll get it up soon! Thanks so much for everyone's lovely support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is..is it okay for even the strongest, bravest people to be..scared?" Midas asked quietly, turning his head to look over at Skye, holding the girl's attention.</p><p>"Well of course!" Skye responded immediately. "Feeling scared, afraid, sad- that's all normal. Bad guys feel those things, but heroes do too! It's normal. It's okay. I promise you. But hey, while we're out here...do you think you could drive me over the water to the forest?"</p><p>A pause, then a chuckle. "Do you know how to drive a boat? ...Come on. I'll teach you."</p><p>A cheer, followed by happy giggles.</p><p>---</p><p>"He wouldn't have wanted this, y'know..."</p><p>Skye blinked and turned her head, glancing over to Tina. The young woman wore all black, as did everyone else, her eyes set straight ahead, a small frown on her face. She was trying to fight tears. Skye could tell.</p><p>"He wouldn't have wanted all this..this formal crap, he wouldn't want people seeing him like this.. These people hardly know him- /we/ know him, not them..!" Tina continued, voice low, arms crossed over her chest, squeezing at her arms a little as she leaned back against the wall.</p><p>Henchmen, in formal outfits and without their helmets, and other members of the Agency that didn't have bases, were all present. Remedy, Journey, Tek, and many others were gathered here, exchanging quiet words and taking trips to the front of the room to pay their silent respects.</p><p>Brutus stood by himself. It was odd, seeing him just...standing there by his lonesome. But he was grieving. And he dealt with grief by being alone. He didn't speak to anyone, didn't look at anyone... No, he only send glances towards the coffin. Never the body, though. Never the body...</p><p>Maya stood with Journey, talking quietly together, both girls regretting the fact that they had put any makeup on that morning. Neither of them could believe that any of this was happening. Nobody could.</p><p>And Meowscles? Meowscles never left the coffin. It resulted in others having to pay their respects from a tad bit of a distance. He let out occasional meows, but they were meows of pain, emotional pain, the poor thing. The tears hadn't stopped, and they probably wouldn't for a long, long time. 'Wake up,' Meowscles would think, vocalizing it on a meow. 'Wake up, it's time to wake up now, please...' But that didn't happen. And it wouldn't. Deep down, Meowscles knew that. He knew that his best friend in the whole world, ever since he was a kitten..was dead.</p><p>Tina and Skye stuck together the entire time. If at any time someone would attempt to come up to them, Tina would send a mild glare their way. No, they didn't want to talk. More specifically, Tina didn't want anyone to talk to Skye. Not when the girl was so..vulnerable.</p><p>Skye was taking this very, very harshly. How did Tina know? Skye hasn't said a single word since this morning. And even then, it was just a quiet hello with an empty smile. Tina knew that a death like this would definitely impact Skye, but...seeing her like this was awful. It was worse than Tina thought. She thought that Skye would have /something/ positive to say. Something like, 'he's in a better place now', or 'he would want us to keep smiling'. But..nothing. Tina would've understood better if she knew how it all went down. But she didn't know, because..Skye never told anyone.</p><p>The way Midas' head arched back against the wall, slamming back against it with the force from the gunshot. The way Midas slumped to the floor on his side. The way the blood pooled underneath him, eyes still half open, but empty. Dead. It was all burned into Skye's mind; she saw it every time she closed her eyes, heard all the sounds whenever things were quiet. It was horrific. But she never told a soul. She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to get through her first word without bursting into a fit of tears. Skye kept thinking that she'd cried all of her tears by now, yet she kept proving herself wrong with every fresh wave of tears that plagued her.</p><p>So, Skye stayed silent. She became a hypocrite. How many times had she told Midas to speak his mind, to let his feelings and emotions out, that it was okay to be sad, and scared, and to cry, and to shout...? Yet here she was, bottling everything up so tightly.</p><p>Skye looked down at her black flats, moving her hands slowly to get rid of a small crease in her black dress before tilting her head, resting it on Tina's shoulder as she stared ahead at Meowscles' shaking form, the cat obviously in another bout of agonizing cries. She was close to giving in to her own tears too.</p><p>After a few long moments, Skye lifted her head again before slowly walking over towards Meowscles. Tina hesitated for a moment, but stayed put. She's already been up there once...She didn't think she could do it again. For Skye, however, this was her first time being up front. Up by Meowscles. Up by..by Midas.</p><p>Meowscles turned his head a little to look over at Skye, his eyes glossy with tears as they cascaded down his face, expression one of extreme distress. Skye's expression was now relatively similar to Meowscles', looking at him, sharing their pain with each other silently.</p><p>After a painful moment of hesitation, Skye slowly shifted her gaze to the edge of the coffin. She could stop right there. She could see him in her peripheral. She could look away now. But she didn't. Skye raised her eyes a bit more, and she really had to force herself to hold back a sob as she did.</p><p>He looked so...calm. Like he was sleeping. Like he was dreaming of something pleasant. He had been cleaned up so nicely, dressed so wonderfully. It almost looked like he hadn't even gotten shot at all. But none of that took away from the fact that Midas was... God, Skye couldn't even finish that thought. It hurt too much.</p><p>"...Hi, boss man.." Skye whispered after a moment, tears immediately beginning to trickle down her face. "I..I-I hope..I hope you're okay wherever y-you are, now. W...we miss..we really m-miss you already- I really m.." She tried to say, but had to pause. She closed her eyes, inhaling shakily and exhaling the same way. She would've said more, but...her cries began to match Meowscles'.</p><p>---</p><p>Skye laughed, a bright smile dancing across her lips, "I'll protect you! The great and legendary adventurer Skye will fight all the negativity and save King Midas!" She cheered, smiling as she quickly snatched a bit of a broken tree branch up off of the ground. Weeping Woods was full of them, of course. "They better watch out, or she's going to wack them with her sword!" She added, hopping back and forth and left and right a little as she swung around the stick, acting as if it was a sword.</p><p>Suddenly, another stick was in the mix, but this one quickly turned gold in the hand of her boss. "Ah, but if the great and legendary adventurer Skye is protecting King Midas, then who will be protecting Skye?" Midas joined in, just for Skye, just to see her smile, just to let her have fun. "A king protects his people, and protect his people he will!"</p><p>---</p><p>"W-we can't bury him at the Agency!" Skye suddenly blurted out. Loudly. It made the room go silent, everyone looking over to her. Skye didn't turn around, though. "We c..we can't. H-he wouldn't- it's not where... W-Weeping Woods. It n-needs to be Weeping Woods..."</p><p>And Weeping Woods it was. That's where Midas was buried. His casket was lowered into the earth, forever loved, and forever remembered. He was visited frequently, by all of the Agency. Their trips were usually made alone, though. Skye was the most frequent visitor by far.</p><p>When Skye visited again, two months later - she had visited once every week to this day - the girl was met with something that had tears flowing quickly down her face. Right over where Midas was buried, a single, purely golden flower was blooming. The petals were gold, the pollen was gold, the stem and the little leaves were gold... all of it. Skye slowly knelt down, sniffing and wiping at her teary eyes. Somehow, she knew what this meant. There were no implications, but she just...knew. So, she responded without hesitation, holding her finger over one of the golden petals.</p><p>"I love you too, Midas..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>